The Little merman (A Teen Wolf Sterek Story)
by VampireWolfie
Summary: Stiles as the little mermaid. yes, I used the movie and it's awesome songs. I tried to get as much TW characters in the story as possible. This is Sterek. Stiles x Derek. male x male, Boy x boy, yaoi, don't like don't read. pretty much doing an all nighter for this. So I hope you like it! have fun reading! (PS Deucalion can be a sassy B**** sometimes and Isaac's a cute lil' dog!)
1. Chapter 1

**C1**

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue _

_And it's , hey to the starboard heave, ho_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face," a dark-haired man sighed happily while looking at the sea. His dog, Isaac barked agreeingly. "A perfect day to be at sea."

"Oh, yes, delightful." A man on the other side on the deck looked very pale and made sure to stay to the borders of the ship.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea." One of the sailors was pulling on a cord, making sure the sail would stay in its place. The dark-haired man went to help him. "King John must be in a friendly type mood."

"King Triton?" The dark-haired man had never heard of that name before.

"The Ruler of the Merpeople, lad." A sailor holding a fish looked at him. "Thought every good sailor knew about him."

"Merpeople." The greenish man went over to the handsome dark-haired man. "Derek, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense."

"But it ain't nonsense. It's the truth." Another sailor got into the conversation, swaying a fish at the pale man who looked at it in disgust. "I'm telling ya! Down in the depths of the ocean they live! Oh!" The fish slipped out of his hands and into the other mans face, making him scream like a little boy.

_ In mysterious fathoms below _


	2. Chapter 2

**C2**

The fish that had slipped out of the sailors hands had landed back into the ocean. He made a relieved sigh. He then swam through the ocean on his way to Atlantica. Where king John ruled. Atlantica was inhabited by the Merpeople. Who were all on their way to the castle. For a special event was about to begin. In the castle trumpets sounded and a fancy dressed seahorse came forward, clearing his throat.

"His Royal Highness, King Triton!"

Dolphins came from a doorway pulling a big shell forward. In the shell sat King John, he looked with a smile on his face while his trident glowed golden. This was a big day for his children, especially for his son. The seahorse claimed the attention of the Merpeople again when he started talking again:

"And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Felonious Ignacious Crustaceous Deaton!"

A fanfare of kazoos sounded while 2 fishes pulled a much smaller shell forward with a crab in it. The crowd applauded and Deaton waved at them. They swam next to the kings shellcarriage.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Deaton."

Deaton chuckled. "Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your children, they will be spectacular! Yes." He chuckled again.

"Especially my little Stiles."

"Yes, yes. He has the most beautiful voice. Hmm?" He ushered the fishes to go to his place, away from the king. "If only he'd show up for rehearsals once in a while."

The orchestra played some music while a spotlight hit Deaton and the crowd applauded again. Deaton got out of his shell – his carriage, not his own shell –, took his sheet music and took place, ready to conduct. He tapped with his conducting staff. The orchestra started playing the music he gave. The curtain of bubbles open and 3 big closed shells came on the stage. One by one they opened, revealing 3 by 3, the beautiful mermaid princesses. They opened their mouths and the loveliest voices heard.

_ Ah, we are the children of John_

_Great father who loves us and named us well_

_Allison, Lydia, Cora, Laura, Malia, Kira_

_And then there is the youngest in his musical debut_

_Our seventh little sibling, we're presenting him to you_

_To sing a song Deaton wrote, his voice is like a bell_

_He's out brother, Sti -_

The princesses gasped. The 4th shell that had come on the stage was EMPTY! Deaton jumped up in panic, grabbing his head. And the king. The king turned red in anger.

"STILES!"


	3. Chapter 3

**C3**

At the same time, far from the borders of Atlantica, by the mast of a sunken ship a young teenage boy, with semi-spiked hair and a brown-red tail, was swimming closer and closer to the sunken ship.

"Stiles. Wait for me!"

"Scott, hurry up!"

"You know I can't swim that fast." A small sand-brown fish with 2 stripes got to the boy, Stiles, while panting.

"There it is." Stiles pointed to the sunken ship not much further. "isn't it fantastic?"

Scott looked at the ship in fear. "Yeah, sure. It's great. Now let's get outta here." He tried to swim away but Stiles pulled him by his tail.

"Oh! You're not getting cold fins now, are you?"

"Who, me? No way. It's just… It, us… It looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." Scott coughed to help his excuse.

"Alright, I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks." Stiles went through the window of the ship.

"OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay and…" Then it hit him. "What? Sharks? Stiles!" He went through the window to but got stuck halfway. "Stiles. I can't… I mean… Stiles, help!"

Stiles turned towards Scott and at the sight he got he started laughing. "Oh, Scott."

"Stiles," Scott whispered, "Do you really think there might be sharks around here?"

"Scott, don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy." Scott grunted.

At that moment, neither of them saw it, a shark swam by while Stiles pulled Scott in with a loud 'pop'.


	4. Chapter 4

**C4**

They went down the stairs that were in the ship.

"This is great." Scott clearly wasn't calmed down yet. "I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corner…" He bumped into a skull, flying backwards, making a part of the ship come down by hitting a pole. "Stiles!"

He flew forwards. Right into Stiles' arms. Stiles looked at the shivering fish in his arms. "oh, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Sure. No problem. I'm ok." Scott shivered like a leaf.

"Shh." Stiles swum up. To the Captains suite. He looked around and froze. "Oh my gosh. Oh. My gosh!" He swum towards the shiny thing he saw – a fork, little did he know – and picked it up. "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

"Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it?" Scott had swum up next to Stiles.

"I don't know. But I bet Jackson will." He put the shiny thing in his bag, a big shadow passed behind the window.

"What was that?" Scott swam towards the window. "Did you hear something?"

Stiles had started looking around again, stopping by a pipe. "Hm, I wonder what this one is."

"Stiles." Scott had turned his back to the window.

"Scott, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen." Stiles was still examining the pipe. Not noticing the large form of a shark behind the window. Scott did, turning around slowly. Right at that moment, the shark growled.

"Shark!" The shark broke through the window. "Shark! We're gonna die!" Again, Scott swam right into Stiles' arms. Stiles kicked a chest towards the shark and swam away. The shark almost had his tail. They swam through the smaller halls of the ship. Making it hard for the shark to follow, but Stiles dropped his bag. He couldn't leave it behind. There was important and special stuff inside! He grabbed his bag, barely getting away from the sharks teeth. They swam right towards the small windows of the ship.

"Oh no!" Scott realised he couldn't go through them. He was forced to, Stiles pushed on the inside. He popped trough and Stiles right after. Too bad the shark followed too, breaking through the side of the ship. Scott screamed again as the shark went after Stiles. But the boy was too smart for the shark. He swam through the top of an Anchor, the shark following. Only he got stuck, unlike Stiles, he was WAY too big and fat to go through. He gave up, angry and unwillingly.

"You big bully!" Scott teased the shark before following Stiles who giggled.

"Scott, you really are a guppy."

"I am not…!"


	5. Chapter 5

**C5**

On a rock, slightly pointing out above the ocean, Jackson, a seagull, was looking through his telescope. After a while he put it on his head like a hat.

_ Hmm-hmm, fourteen hundred and ninety two _

_Dah-de-dum, Dee-do-do_

_Rum-dim-dim, Dee-do-dee-do _

"Jackson!"

"Whoa!" He took the telescope of his head and looked through it, through the WRONG side. He yelled; "Mermaid off the port bow! Stiles! How you doing', kid?" He took the telescope down. "Whoa," he was surprised to see Stiles and Scott so close already. "What a swim."

"Jackson, look what we found."

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy!"

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, let me see." He let an Anchor down from his nest, unknowingly having his foot stuck in the cord. So he ended up face flat on the rock. He quickly went over to Stiles, walking over Scott doing so. "Oh! OH! Look at this!" He held the fork in front on himself. "Wow, this is special. This is very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Stiles had his curious side from his mother.

"It's a dinglehopper. Humans use these little babies…To Straighten their hair out." He took the fork and put it on his head, twisting it. "See? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and violee. Ya got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over."

"A dinglehopper…"

"What about that one?" Scott pointed at the pipe.

"Ah!" Scuttle turned the pipe towards him. "This I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous snarfblatt!"

"oh!" both Scott and Stiles gasped.

"The snarfblatt dates to prehistorical times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented this snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me." He took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could in the pipe. The only thing that came out was foam and seaweed. Stiles froze.

"Music!"

"It's stuck!" no one payed attention to poor Jackson.

"Oh, the concert! Oh, my gosh! My father's gonna kill me!"

"The concert was today?" Scott had also forgotten.

Stiles grabbed the fork and the pipe, putting them in his bag. "Oh, I'm sorry! I gotta go! Thank you, Jackson!"

"Anytime, bud!" He waved while they disappeared into the water. "Anytime."

Stiles and Scott had no idea that while they were rushing to Atlantica two eels, Aidan and Ethan, were looking at them. Each one eye glowing. That way, in his cave, the Seawarlock Deucalion could see what they saw, that being Stiles and Scott.

"Yes, hurry home, prince. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration now, would we? Ha! Celebration, indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts. When I lived in the palace. And now look at me," he dramatically leaned on the wall, "Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving. While he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Ethan! Aidan!" The two eels hit their heads on the rock they were hiding under. "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of his. he may be the key to Triton's undoing."


	6. Chapter 6

**C6**

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just forgot. I-"

"As a result of your careless behaviour-"

"Careless and reckless behaviour!" Deaton interfered.

"The entire celebration was, er-"

"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

"But it wasn't his fault!" All heads turned to Scott. "Ah, well, first, ahh, this shark chased us, yeah, yeah! And we tried to, but we couldn't, and, grrrrrrrrrr," he bared his teeth mimicking the shark. Still rambling. "and, and we, whooooaaa, oh and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and-"

"seagull? What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Nothing happened…" Stiles looked as innocent as he could be.

"Oh, Stiles, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by, by one of those humans!"

"Dad, they're not barbarians!"

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest son snared by some fish-eater's hook?

"I'm seventeen years old, I'm not a child anymore!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen-"

"Not another word! And I am never, Never to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?"

Tears formed in Stiles' eyes and he swam away. King John grunted.

"Teenagers." Deaton sighed with his heavy French accent. "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, and they swim all over you."

"Do you, err, think I, I was too hard on him?"

"Definitely not. Why, if Stiles was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this 'flitting to the surface' and other such nonsense. No, sir, I'd keep him under tight control."

"You're absolutely right, Deaton."

"Of course." He smiled proudly, raising his chest.

"Stiles needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over his. To keep his out of trouble."

"All the time-"

"And YOU are just the crab to do it."

"Right. –What?" Deaton looked at the king with big shocked eyes before going after Stiles. "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager."

He saw Stiles and Scott looking around if someone'd seen them before they swam off. "Hmm? What is that boy up to?" He quickly swam after them.


	7. Chapter 7

**C7**

Scott and Stiles swam to a big rock formation. Stiles pushed a big rock a way and a cave became visible. They swam in, Deaton following right after.

"Huh?" he looked around. The cave was filled with human stuff.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott was worried about his best friend who was laying on a rock. Holding the fork in his hand.

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see the things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad.

_ look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the boy?_

_The boy who has everything?_

_Look at this trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you'd think._

_Sure, he's got everything._

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore _

You want thingamabobs? I got twenty.

_ but who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Walkin' round on those _

Whad'ya call 'em? Oh, feet.

_ Flipping your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down a _

What's that word again?

_ street_

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be _

_Part of that world_

_What I would give if I could live _

_Outta these waters?_

_What I would pay to spend the day warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land, they understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their children_

_Bright young people _

_Sick o' swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it _

What's the word?

_ burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore up above?_

_Out of the sea…_

_Wish I could be…_

_Part of that world… _

Deaton had ended up stuck in a pot that was rolling down. It landed on the floor and crashed open with a loud noise.

"Deaton!?"

"Stiles, what, are you mad? How could you, what is all this?"

"it, err, it's just my… Collection…"

"Oh, I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Scott already felt nervous from what happed before.

"Oh please, Deaton! He would never understand."

"Stiles, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me. I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink."

A shadow fell over the cave. A ship was passing overhead.

"What do you suppose…" Stiles wondered what the big shadow was.

"Stiles?" Deaton was confused. "Stiles!"

Stiles swam outside. To the surface. His eyes grew big when he saw the ship, his smile widening. The ship was sending firework up in the sky, making Stiles gasp and then giggle.

"Stiles, what are you…" Deaton also came to the surface together with Scott. "Jumping jellyfish!" he'd never seen such lights in the sky! Stiles dove back into the ocean, only to reappear closer to the ship. "Stiles? Stiles! Please! Come back!"


	8. Chapter 8

**C8**

Stiles admired the ship, and saw a place where he could sit to what's what was happening on the ship. He jumped up and placed himself so he could see all that was happening. Music was playing and everyone was laughing and dancing. On the deck a dog was running around barking. Stiles didn't know where to look. His eyes darted left and right. The dog stopped and smelled the air. Following a trail he ended by the hole where Stiles was looking. Stiles gasped and hid on the side of the hole. When he turned back, the dog licked his face making him giggle. On the ship someone whistled.

"Isaac, here boy!" the dog went to the man the voice belonged to, Derek, barking. "Hey, come on, mutt. What ya doing, huh Isaac. Good boy." Derek laughed, catching Stiles' attention.

The moment Stiles' eyes fell on Derek he was stricken. He didn't even notice Jackson landing next to him.

"Hey there, pal! Quite a show, eh?"

"Jackson, be quiet! They'll hear you."

"OOOH! I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being interpidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!"

Stiles grabbed his beak, shutting him up. "I've never seen a human this close before. Oh, he's very handsome, isn't he?"

Jackson looked at Isaac, instead of looking at Derek, who was now playing music with a flute. "I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me."

"Not that one, the one playing the snarfblat."

A fancy dressed man stepped to the middle of a ship. "Silence! Silence!" Everyone turned to him. "It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

"Ah, Peter, y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have."

"I know. Happy birthday, Derek!" A sailor pulled on a cloth and underneath stood a huge statue of Derek wielding a sword. Derek made a face. Isaac growled.

"Gee, Pete. It's, errr, it's, ehm… it's really something…"

"Of course it is. I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…"

"Come on, Pete, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glowerhaven, are you?"

"Oh, Derek, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

"You know I'm not for the opposite gender, Peter. But I know he's out there somewhere. I just… I just haven't found him yet." He sat down on the border of the d-

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." He looked back at the statue. "Or maybe you should try with the opposite sex." He mumbled to himself.

"Believe me, Pete, when I find him, I'll know, without a doubt. It'll just be like, BAM!, hit me, like lightning."

As on cue lightning accompanied by thunder was only a few miles away from the ship. The sailors went to secure the sails.

"Hurricane a' commin'! stand fast! Secure the riggin'!"

The storm reached the ship. Everyone ran to their places to keep the ship floating. Because of the storm Jackson was blown away.

"Who! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here. Oh! Stiles…!"

Stiles held onto the ship, but the storm send him into the water. When he came up, he saw the ship going right at a big rock. Everyone except for Isaac went flying into the water. The sinking ship got hit by a lightning, catching fire. Peter had also landed in the water. He got pulled out by Derek, who was sitting in a small boat with the rest of the crew. From on the ship, Isaac barked.

"Jump Isaac! Come on boy, jump! You can do it, Isaac!"

Isaac was too scared of the fire. Derek climbed back on the ship and helped to put Isaac in the smaller boat, but before he could get to safety himself he got trapped on the ship.

"Derek!"

The ship exploded, with Derek on board.


	9. Chapter 9

**C9**

Stiles saw what happened. He rushed to the remains of the ship and saw Derek losing his grip on a piece of the ship, going under. He dove after him, not wanting to let the handsome human die. He wrapped his arms around Derek' unconscious body. he was VERY muscular. Stiles brought him back to the surface, then he swam to the beach, not much further from where the ship crashed. He laid the unconscious Derek on the beach and sat next to him. Jackson landed on Derek's other side.

"Is he… Dead?"

Jackson opened Derek's eyelid. "It's hard to say," he went to Derek's feet and pulled his boot off. He put his ear on Derek's foot. "Oh, I… I can't make out a heartbeat."

Stiles' face became pale and he looked down, noticing the rise and fall of Derek's chest. His eyes shot up. Deaton and Scott washed up on a rock. They saw Stiles sitting next to Derek on the sand and shared a look of worry.

"No, look! He's breathing! … he's so… beautiful…"

_What would I give,_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay, _

_To stay here beside you?_

Deaton's chin hit the rock, mouth wide open, eyes full of surprise. Jackson closed it for him, smiling while watching stiles.

_What would I do to see you, _

_Smiling at me…?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If you could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_.

While Stiles sang, Derek slowly regained consciousness, but the sun was shining in his eyes so he couldn't see much of the person above him. It was a boy... and he had the most amazing voice on earth, if you use his words. Suddenly they all heard barking and Stiles dove back into the water. Soon after the dog from on the ship, Isaac, ran towards Derek, Peter following. He gasped when he saw Derek, slowly trying to get up.

"Derek, oh Derek. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" he helped him up.

"A boy… rescued me… He was… singing…He has the most, most beautiful voice."

"Ah, Derek, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Isaac."

They walked away from where Stiles had left Derek. Stiles and the others were watching them from behind a rock. Deaton was on the brim of freaking out.

"We're just gonna forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know! You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I'll stay in one piece."

Stiles ignored him. Too busy looking at Derek, his behind mostly because he couldn't see much else.

_I don't know when…_

_I don't know how… _

_But I know something's starting right now…_

_Watch and you'll see…_

_Some day I'll be…_

_Part of your world…_

Back in him cave Deucalion was very pleased. Ethan and Aidan were watching them so he could see what they saw, and it just got better and better with every minute.

"oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, I can't stand it! It's too easy! The child is in love with a human, and not just any human; no a prince! His daddy'll LOVE that. King John' headstrong, lovesick boy would make a CHARMING addition to my little garden."


	10. Chapter 10

**C10**

A few days later in the morning Stiles was still in his room. His sisters were worried about him. Laura swam in front of his door that lead towards the bathroom they all shared.

"Stiles, dear, come out. You've been in there all morning!"

Stiles came out and swam towards his mirror, humming to himself. He sat down and brushed his hair, he even made it stand up a little. Their father swam in to greet his children, but Stiles swam past him, putting the flower he was holding in the king's hair.

"Morning, dad."

And he swam off. Lydia, watching closely, smirked.

"Oh, he's got it bad."

"What? what does he have?"

They watched Stiles swim down the hall.

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy?" Allison swam up to him. "Stiles' in love!"

"Stiles? In love?"

Outside the castle Deaton was pacing on a rock, talking to himself while Stiles laid on the rock, picking petals off a flower.

"okay, so far so good. I don't think the king knows," he blew a petal that had fallen on his head away, "but it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long."

"He loves me…" Stiles smiled when he picked the next petal, then his face turned sad. "hmm… He loves me not…" he picked the last petal and giggled, VERY happy. "He loves me! oh, I knew it!"

"Stiles, stop talking crazy."

"I gotta see him again! Tonight!" Again he was ignored by Stiles. "Jackson knows where he lives!"

"Stiles, please! Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" he swam up to him.

"I'll swim up to his castle, then Scott will splash around to get his attention and then with"-"Down HERE is your home!" he swam up to Stiles, listen to me, the human world? It's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there!"

He waved around with his arms. … or what you'd see as arms.

_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

Other fish and sea animals joined him.

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee_

Stiles petted the plants on the rock absentminded and out came a lot of seahorses. They swam around Stiles' head, making him giggle. He was doing that an awful lot lately.

_We're what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul_

_The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow_

Scott swam between the singing and dancing fish. He saw Stiles and quickly made his way over, but got pulled in by one of the fish. He managed to get free and whispered in Stiles' ear. He nodded and followed Scott, swimming away from Deaton and the others.

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea_

They were now all facing the rock Stiles had been on but he was gone.

"Stiles?" Deaton got no reaction. He tried louder, "Stiles? Oh, somebody's got to nail that boy's floor!"

Before he got the chance to go look for Stiles, a servant of the king swam over to him.

"Deaton! Deaton, I've been looking all over for you!" the seahorse panted, "I've got an urgent message from the sea king."

"the sea king?" Deaton turned pale.

"he wants to see you right away, something about Stiles!"

Deaton gasped. "He knows!"

He got to the castle as fast as he could, the king was waiting on his throne. He took a deep breath as the king called him in and whispered to himself.

"I mustn't overreact, I must remain calm." He turned towards the king, voice way higher than normal. "Yes?" he cleared his throat. "yes, your majesty?"

"Now, Deaton, I'm concerned about Stiles. Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?"

"peculiar?"

"you know, roaming about, daydreaming, singing to himself. … You haven't noticed hm?"

"oh, well, I…"

"Deaton."

"Hmm?"

"I know you've been keeping something from me…" the king smirked.

"keeping… something?" the king nodded.

"about Stiles."

"Stiles…?"

"in love?"

"I tried to stop him, sir! He wouldn't listen! I told him to stay away from humans, they are bad, they are trouble, they"-

"humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?"

"Humans?" Deaton realised he just blew it. "who said anything about humans?"

The king glared at him. Outside the castle, in front of the cave, stiles was curious to why Scott told him to follow him.

"Scott, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise!"

They entered the cave and in the middle stood the statue of Derek. Stiles gasped and rushed to the statue.

"Oh Scott… Scott, you're the best! It looks just like his it even has his eyes!" he circled it and got all flirty. "Why, Derek, run away with you? This is all so… so sudden."

He laid his head on the stone shoulder and giggled he turned around to thank Scott again but saw his father. "D-dad!"

Deaton felt incredibly guilty and Scott hid behind a chest. The king came out of the shadows.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman, I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"but dad!"

"is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Dad, I had to!"

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is STRICLTY forbidde. Stiles, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have died!"

"one less human to worry about!"

"you don't even know him!"

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters. Incapable of any feeling" (boy, is he wrong.)

"Dad, I LOVE him!" stiles gasped, he shouldn't have said that. He hid behind the statue.

"no. have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a merman! He's a man!"

"I don't care!"

"So help me, Stiles, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it."

The king pointed his trident at the stuff in the cave and blew them all up.

"Dad! No! No, please! Dad, stop!" the king pointed it at the statue. "Dad, no!"

The statue blew up and Stiles felt his eyes burn. He ignored his dad when he left, giving his son an guilty look. He knew he'd hurt him deeply. Stiles sunk onto the bottom of the cave. Deaton tried to apologize.

"Stiles, I…"

"just go away…" he was laying on the ground with his head in his arms on a rock. Deaton and Scott left, leaving Stiles alone. When they were gone Ethan and Aidan came out of the shadows.

"Poor child…"

"poor, ssssweet child…"

"he hass a very sssseriousss problem…"

"if only there was sssomething we could do."

"but there isss something."

Stiles looked up and backed away slightly.

"Who, who are you?"

"Don't be ssscared…"

"We represssent sssomeone who can help you.."

"Sssomeone who could make ALL your dreamsss come true."

"Just imagine…" they said together.

"You and your prince…"

"Together… FOREVER…"

Stiles was confused, who was so powerful to help him?

"I don't understand."

"Deucalion hass great powersss."

"The sea warlock? Why, that's, I couldn't possibly, no! get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"sssuit yoursself."

"it wass only a sssuggesstion."

The last one flicked the face of the statue towards Stiles with his tail. stiles took his face in his hands, looking at it while thinking.

"Wait." The eels turned around.

"yessss?"


	11. Chapter 11

**C12**

On the beach Derek was playing his flute while Isaac was running around. The song he played was the one Stiles had sung when he'd woken up on the beach.

"that voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere. Isaac, where could he be?"

On the other side of the rocks. Stiles leaned against a rock, Deaton and Scott were panting and exhausted. Stiles was looking at his legs, holding them one by one above the water and watching it dry. They he wiggled his toes. It made his giggle but he made no sound.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in, eh!" Jackson landed on the leg that was in the air due to Stiles laying it on his lifted knee of his other leg. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it! It's your hairdo right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Stiles shook his head, smiling. "No? no, huh.. well let me see. New Shell piercing?" stiles had a shell pierced above his bellybutton when he was sixteen but hadn't changed to a new one for months. He shook his head again and moved his leg up and down, biting his lip. "No new shell piercing. I gotta admit I can't quite put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll"-

"HE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! He traded his voice to the sea warlock and got legs! Jeez, man…" Deaton couldn't believe how stupid this seagull was.

"I knew that." Jackson jumped on the rock Deaton stood on.

"Stiles' been turned into a human, he's gotta make the prince fall in love with him and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss him!"

While Scott was rambling to Jackson about how it happened, Stiles tried to get up.

"And he's only got three days!" Deaton complained. Stiles' legs trembled underneath him and he fell back in the water, splashing water and seaweed over Jackson. Who looked sad about what happened to Stiles. Deaton continued, "Just look at him. On human legs!" stiles sat back up, seaweed in his hair. "My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would his father say? I'll tell you what his father'd say! He'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what his father'd say! I'm going to march meself straight home right now and tell him just lik I shoulda done the minute"- Stiles grabbed him, shaking his head furiously. "and don't you shake your head at me, young man! Maybe there's still time. if we could just get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be…" he saw stiles face turn sad, really sad. "just be…" Stiles couldn't get any sadder at that point, thinking he'd given his voice for nothing. "just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince." Stiles kissed him on the cheek. "Boy, what a soft-shell I'm turning out to be."

"Now, Stiles." Jackson got everyone's attention. If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." He grabbed a washed up sail and a cord.

Further on the beach, Derek and Isaac were walking. Suddenly Isaac smelled something familiar: Stiles. He ran towards the rocks where Stiles was.

"Isaac? Huh.. what? Isaac!" Derek ran after him.

"ya look great kid, ya look… sensational!" Jackson whistled. but when Isaac arrived to them he chased Stiles up a rock, then he licked his face. Stiles giggled soundless again.

"ISAAC!" Derek came rushing around the corner. "Isaac. Quiet, Isaac. What's gotten into you?" he looked to where Isaac had been barking and saw stiles, wearing nothing but a sail around his lower body. "Oh. Oh, I see. Are you alright, sir? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really. …you… seem very familiar… to me. have we met?" Stiles nodded. "We have met? I knew it! You're the one, the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" stiles tried to say his name, but again nothing came out. He'd already forgotten he couldn't talk. He held his throat, looking down. "What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?" Stiles shook his head. "oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought."

Stiles and Isaac shared a frustrated look. He decided to try and show it using his hands. He tried to explain he'd given his voice to get legs to get to him after he'd saved him, he already did in his thoughts.

"What is it? You're hurt? No? no… you need help."

Stiles tried again but lost his balance falling into and caught by strong arms. He blushed.

"Whoa, careful, careful. Easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on. You'll be okay."

Derek lifted Stiles into his arms, carrying him to the castle. When he looked back he saw Jackson give him a thumps up. … it looked like it.


	12. Chapter 12

**C12**

On the beach Derek was playing his flute while Isaac was running around. The song he played was the one Stiles had sung when he'd woken up on the beach.

"that voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere. Isaac, where could he be?"

On the other side of the rocks. Stiles leaned against a rock, Deaton and Scott were panting and exhausted. Stiles was looking at his legs, holding them one by one above the water and watching it dry. They he wiggled his toes. It made his giggle but he made no sound.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in, eh!" Jackson landed on the leg that was in the air due to Stiles laying it on his lifted knee of his other leg. "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it! It's your hairdo right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Stiles shook his head, smiling. "No? no, huh.. well let me see. New Shell piercing?" stiles had a shell pierced above his bellybutton when he was sixteen but hadn't changed to a new one for months. He shook his head again and moved his leg up and down, biting his lip. "No new shell piercing. I gotta admit I can't quite put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll"-

"HE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! He traded his voice to the sea warlock and got legs! Jeez, man…" Deaton couldn't believe how stupid this seagull was.

"I knew that." Jackson jumped on the rock Deaton stood on.

"Stiles' been turned into a human, he's gotta make the prince fall in love with him and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss him!"

While Scott was rambling to Jackson about how it happened, Stiles tried to get up.

"And he's only got three days!" Deaton complained. Stiles' legs trembled underneath him and he fell back in the water, splashing water and seaweed over Jackson. Who looked sad about what happened to Stiles. Deaton continued, "Just look at him. On human legs!" stiles sat back up, seaweed in his hair. "My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would his father say? I'll tell you what his father'd say! He'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what his father'd say! I'm going to march meself straight home right now and tell him just lik I shoulda done the minute"- Stiles grabbed him, shaking his head furiously. "and don't you shake your head at me, young man! Maybe there's still time. if we could just get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be…" he saw stiles face turn sad, really sad. "just be…" Stiles couldn't get any sadder at that point, thinking he'd given his voice for nothing. "just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince." Stiles kissed him on the cheek. "Boy, what a soft-shell I'm turning out to be."

"Now, Stiles." Jackson got everyone's attention. If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." He grabbed a washed up sail and a cord.

Further on the beach, Derek and Isaac were walking. Suddenly Isaac smelled something familiar: Stiles. He ran towards the rocks where Stiles was.

"Isaac? Huh.. what? Isaac!" Derek ran after him.

"ya look great kid, ya look… sensational!" Jackson whistled. but when Isaac arrived to them he chased Stiles up a rock, then he licked his face. Stiles giggled soundless again.

"ISAAC!" Derek came rushing around the corner. "Isaac. Quiet, Isaac. What's gotten into you?" he looked to where Isaac had been barking and saw stiles, wearing nothing but a sail around his lower body. "Oh. Oh, I see. Are you alright, sir? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really. …you… seem very familiar… to me. have we met?" Stiles nodded. "We have met? I knew it! You're the one, the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" stiles tried to say his name, but again nothing came out. He'd already forgotten he couldn't talk. He held his throat, looking down. "What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?" Stiles shook his head. "oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought."

Stiles and Isaac shared a frustrated look. He decided to try and show it using his hands. He tried to explain he'd given his voice to get legs to get to him after he'd saved him, he already did in his thoughts.

"What is it? You're hurt? No? no… you need help."

Stiles tried again but lost his balance falling into and caught by strong arms. He blushed.

"Whoa, careful, careful. Easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on. You'll be okay."

Derek lifted Stiles into his arms, carrying him to the castle. When he looked back he saw Jackson give him a thumps up. … it looked like it.


	13. Chapter 13

**C13**

At the castle a servant, Kali, took Stiles to a big room. Stiles looked around, curious of all the new things, while Kali filled a tub with warm water. She added a lot of soap so it became very bubbly. When Stiles was in the tub he loved playing with the bubbles. Some popped in his face and he made a soundless giggle.

"Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time."

She picked up the sail, where Deaton was hiding, and walked towards the door.

"I'll just… I'll just get this washed for you."

Before Deaton knew another servant took it with her and dumped in a big ton of water with soap.

"Well, you must have at least heard about this boy."

"Well, Lisa says," She started cleaning, rubbing it clean and then it went through a roller. Deaton got out before he was rolled. "Since when has Lisa got anything right, I mean really, this boy shows up in rags and doesn't speak."

"Madame please!" Deaton tried to get between but no one heard.

"Not my idea of a prince. If Derek's looking for a boy, I know a couple of highly available one right here."

Deaton tried to get away and ended in the kitchen. He saw a LOT of fish cooking or ready for cooking. It was too much for him. He fainted between a pile of fish.

In the dining room, Derek was having a discussion with Peter. He saw the man as an uncle and loved him but really, the man could be annoying.

"oh, Derek, be reasonable. Nice young boys don't just… swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter of into oblivion like some"-

"I'm telling you, Pete. He was REAL! I'm gonna find that boy and I'm going to marry him."

Around the corner Stiles got nervous. He was wearing something on his legs and chest. He wasn't used to that, it felt so new.

"ha ha, come on, honey. Don't be shy."

She pushed him inside. He blushed because he was kind of clumsy. He wore black pants with a light blue shirt and a red jacket over it.

"Oh my, Derek. Isn't he a vision?"

Derek looked up and had no words when he saw Stiles.

"you look…" he tried to play it safe. "Wonderful."

Stiles blushed more at that and bowed his head in a thanks.

"Come come come. You must be famished. Let me help you, my boy. There we go, ah, quite comfy? Uh. It's… it's not often we have such a… lovely dinner guest, eh Derek?" Stiles saw the dinglehopper (fork) on the table and tried to style his hair. When he noticed the staring eyes he quickly laid it down, very embarrassed. Peter tried to lit his pipe, Stiles saw it and his eyes got small sparkles in them. "Uh, do you like it?" Peter saw it and offered the pipe to stiles who took it happily. "it's a rather fine"-

Stiles blew on the pipe and Peter's face got covered with ashes. Derek burst into laughing and stiles did too, only silent. Kali was rather surprised with the fact Derek was laughing.

"Oh my!"

"Ahem, so sorry, Pete."

"Why, Derek." Kali, who'd seen Derek grown up, smiled at him. "that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks."

Peter whipped his face. "Oh, very amusing. Kali, my dear, what's for dinner?"

"Ooh, you're gonna love it! Chef's been fixing his speciality. Stuffed crab."

In the kitchen, Deaton had remained consciousness and was watching Louis, the chef, cook. While cooking he was humming to himself. The humming turned into singing.

_Les poissons  
Les poissons  
How I love les poisons_

_Love to chop  
And to serve little fish_

_First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out the bones_

_Ah mais oui  
Ca c'est toujours delish_

_Les poissons  
Les poissons  
Hee hee hee  
Hah hah hah_

_With the cleaver I hack them in two  
I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes  
Don't you?_

_Here's something for tempting the palate  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
Then you slash through the skin  
Give the belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause that makes it taste nice_

Deaton felt ill at what he saw. The cook was preparing the fish but for him it was totally different. He tried to pass him with a leaf of salad over him but the cook reached and lifted it.

"Zut alors, I have missed one!"

_Sacre bleu  
What is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab?_

_Quel dommage  
What a loss_

_Here we go in the sauce  
Now some flour, I think  
Just a dab_

Deaton was thrown in a pot with sauce and flour got thrown in his face. Then his shell got stuffed with bread.

_Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt 'cause you're dead  
And you're certainly lucky you are_

_'Cause it's gonna be hot  
In my big silver pot  
Toodle loo mon poisson  
Au revoir!_

Not a second later he was flying through the kitchen at the pots and pans on the fire. He was just in time to grab the edge and jump out. He landed on a table with a loud 'thump' and the cook turns around. He picked Deaton up.

"What is this?"

Deaton pinched the cooks nose, the last one letting him go in pain and surprise. The cook grabbed one of his knives and went after Deaton, running into a large cabinet and making it fall with a loud crash. In the dining room they could hear it. Kali rolled her eyes.

"I think I'd better go see what Ennis is up to."

Once out the dining room she rushed to the kitchen. It was a total disaster up there.

"Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!"

"Ennis! What are you doing!?"

"Well, I, I was just.. er… er… I'm sorry, madame."


	14. Chapter 14

**C14**

In the dining room diner was just being served. As Deaton lifted the lid of the plate he'd hid underneath, Stiles saw him and ushered him to rush over to his. Peter and Derek were talking about something until the first one turned the conversation about Stiles.

"You know, Derek, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

"I'm sorry, Pete, what was that." Derek hadn't been listening. He was too busy sneaking glances and staring at Stiles. Oh, the boy was so intriguing.

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. Get your mind off-"

"Easy, Pete, easy." None had noticed Peters crabless plate and Stiles' still covered plate. "It's not a bad idea. If he's interested. Well, whaddaya say? Would you like to joing me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Stiles eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously, leaning heavily on the cover of his plate.

"Wonderful, now let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate."

As he looked down, Peter saw only salad on his plate. No crab. He got a new one, the non-existing crab blamed on the cook. After diner Stiles was brought back to his room and Derek was outside, playing with Isaac. Stiles knew because he was watching. As Derek noticed him and waved shyly at him, stiles waved back and went inside, daydreaming about Derek. On the small desk next to Stiles' bed, he'd never slept on something so soft, stood Deaton. With a salad leaf.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride. You gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes, like this." He batted his eyes. "You gotta pucker up your lips, like this." He puckered his lips and held his claws next to his head, joined. Then he noticed Stiles was sleeping. "Hm, you are hopeless, child. You know that? Completely hopeless."

Down in the ocean, in Atlanta, the king was losing it and he hoped the seahorse swimming up to him had good news.

"Any sign of them?"

"No, your majesty." The seahorse looked sad. "We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your son. Or Deaton."

Bad news. He had to tell his daughters too. Oh if he'd only listened to what he had to say!

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until he's safe at home."

"Yes, sire." The seahorse left.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"


	15. Chapter 15

**C15**

The sun shone on Stiles face and he woke up, stretching wide. This was the day Derek would take him out on a trip. He couldn't wait! The day passed and Deaton, in Stiles' pocket, got more and more annoyed with the minute. As they passed water, Scott came to the surface.

"Has he kissed her yet?"

"Not yet."

"Ohh…"

Derek took Stiles dancing and to the town. No matter what he saw, Stiles loved it. Jackson flew over Scott.

"Yo, Scottie! Any kissing?"

"No, not yet…"

"Hmm… Well, they… they better get crackin'."

As Stiles and Derek left the town, Derek left Stiles 'drive' and they almost crashed, oh, that boy was so reckless. When they arrived at a big lake, Derek took Stiles to a small boat. The others were sitting on a rock close by.

"Move over, move your big feathers! I can't see a thing!" he nudged Jackson's feathers.

"Nothing is happening… only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. Ok, all right. This calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back."

He flew over to a tree and screeched, trying to sing but failing miserably. In the boat, Stiles made a face. He knew it was Jackson.

"Wow, somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of it's misery."

On the rock, Deaton sighed.

"Jeez, man. I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood." He went over to some turtles and ducks. "Percussion. … Strings. … Winds. … Words."

_there you see him_

_Sitting there across the way_

_he don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about him_

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try you wanna KISS the boy_.

He was right next to Derek's ear and he turned.

"Did you hear something?"

Stiles shook his head, smiling at Derek.

_yes, you want him_

_Look at him, you know you do_

_Possible he wants you too_

_There's one way to ask him_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and KISS the boy_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la la la _

_Ain't that say?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the boy_

"you know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. heh, maybe I could guess. Is it… ehm… Mordred?" stiles shook his head in disgust, making Derek chuckle. "Ok, no. how 'bout… Adam? Jake?"

At both Stiles shook his head, Deaton face palmed and leaned towards Derek's ear.

"Stiles, his name is Stiles."

"Stiles?" Derek said surprised by the voice when no one else was there but saw Stiles nod. "Stiles. Well, that's kinda… pretty. Ok, Stiles.."

They floated towards a small tree enclosed part of the lake.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_He don't say a word _

_And he won't say a word_

_Until you KISS the boy_

_Sha la la la la la _

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood plepared_

_Go on and KISS the boy_

_Sha la la la la la _

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the boy_

_Sha la la la la la _

_Float along_

_and listen to the song_

_The song say Kiss the boy._

_Sha la la la la _

_The music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You got to KISS the boy_

While the song softly surrounded them, Stiles and Derek had been glancing at each other and getting closer. They looked in each others eyes, faces coming closer and closer.

_you've got to kiss the boy_

_You WANNA kiss the boy_

_You've GOTTA kiss the boy_

_Go on and KISS THE BOY_

Only one inch between their lips and the boat flipped over! How did that happen!? I say, look at the eels who were high-tailing each other. Derek got up quickly but Stiles slipped and fell back.

"Whoa, hand on!" Derek grabbed him and helped him get up. "I've got you."

In Deaton's cave he saw what happened.

"Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, he's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Deucalion takes maters in his own hands! Triton's son will be mine! And then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!"

He laughed manically and turned into young man with Stiles' voice.

In the castle, Derek was playing his flute, Stiles' song again, in the garden when Peter walked over to him.

"Derek, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood. One warm and caring, and right before your eyes."

Peter was looking at something high by the castle wall and pointed at it before leaving. As Derek looked up he saw Stiles. Stiles was in front of his window, combing his short hair. Derek smiled but then sighted and tossed his flute away. he was about to walk inside and to Stiles when he heard the song. He turned around and saw Boyd, in fact Deucalion, he was singing with Stiles' voice and Derek got trapped under his spell.


	16. Chapter 16

**C16**

The next morning Jackson flew through Stiles' open window.

"Stiles! Stiles, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news! Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!"

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Deaton turned to, the still half sleeping, Stiles.

"Right, as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince getting' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married!" Stiles' eyes grew. "You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later! I wouldn't miss it!"

Stiles brightened, kissed Deaton on his cheek in happiness, checked how he looked in the mirrod and raced downstairs, only to crash into a pillar when he saw Derek with another boy. His whole world crashed down. How could this have happened? He saw them talking with Peter.

"Well, uh…eh… Derek. I.. it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery man of yours does, in fact exist. And… and he is lovely. Congratulations, my boy."

"We wish to be married as soon as possible."

"oh, yes, of course, Derek. But these things do take time, you know."

"This afternoon, Peter. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"oh. Oh, very well, Derek. As you wish."

When stiles heard that he rushed back to his room, crying as he dropped himself on his bed. But no one noticed his sadness as he was brought clothes and to the pier, in the afternoon. He'd sat down against a pole, crying bitterly as the ship left to the ocean. Jackson was flying over the ship, softly singing to himself as he heard Stiles' voice.

_What a lovely, little bride(?) I make. _

_My dear, I look divine. _

_Things are working out _

_according to my ultimate design. _

_Soon I'll have that little merman _

_And the ocean will be Mine!_

He flew to the window where it came from and saw the man the prince was about to marry looking in the mirror, BUT in the mirror he looked like, oh no, Deucalion!

"The sea warlock! Oh no! he's-I gotta..!" in his haste he flew into the side of the ship but immediately flew off to find Stiles. He was still sitting on the pier. "Stiles! Stiles! Stiles, I was flying, I wa-of course I was flying!-an', I s-I saw that the watch-the warlock was watchin' a mirror, and he was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm telling you!? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING DEUCALION IN DISGUISE!"

During his rant he'd grabbed Deaton and was now smashing him against the pier, then dropped him.

"Are you sure about this?" Deaton rubbed his head.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Deaton and Stiles looked at him as if saying 'seriously?'. "I mean when it's important!"

"What are we gonna do!?" Scott was worried.

Stiles looked at the sun going down and remembered what Deucalion said; "before the sun sets on the third day…"; there was still time! he jumped into the water but he couldn't swim well so Deaton send down some barrels.

"Stiles, hold on to that. Scott, get him to the boat as fast as your fins can carry you!"

"I'll try."

Stiles held on to one and Scott took the rope connected to the barrel in his mouth and swam after the ship. It didn't go really fast but it had to work.

"I gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this!"

"What-What about me? What about ME?' Jackson flew around.

"you… find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!"

"stall the wedding. Wh-what am I- what- THAT'S IT!" he flew off to rally the animals and fish. This would do it. "Move it, let's go! We got an emergency here!"


	17. Chapter 17

**C17**

on the ship Boyd (Deucalion) and the prince walked to the altar. Isaac growled at Boyd but he kicked him. (poor Isaac) the priest cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved…"

Stiles could hear it, they were almost by the ship. Scott was panting but kept swimming.

"Don't worry, Stiles. Ugh… we.. We're gonna make it. We're almost there."

On the ship the priest was ending his speech.

"Yes, um. Do you, Derek, take Boyd, to be your lawfully wedded wi-husband, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Derek was still under the spell, how were they supposed to break it?

"eh, and do you"-

Suddenly a bunch of birds flew at disguise-Deucalion and other animals got on the boat. They ran around creating chaos. Boyd got covered in sea stars.

"…then by the power inves"-

"Get away from me you slimy little-" he tripped and got lifted in the air by a seal and ended up face-first in the wedding cake. Jackson flew in front of him. Boyd grabbed him by his neck and shook him. "why you little-"

Jackson was pulling the necklace with Stiles' voice when Isaac got of his leash. He bit right in disguise-Deucalion's behind. The necklace flew through the air and landed with a loud crash on the ship. Stiles' voice went back where it belonged, as stiles had just climbed onto the ship, still humming his favourite song and Derek got out the spell.

"Stiles?" what had happened?

"Derek."

"You- you can talk. YOU're the one!" he couldn't believe it, he'd been here right under his nose!

"Derek, get away from him!" Boyd tried to stop it but his voice was Deaton's again.

"It.. It was you all the time."

"Oh, Derek, I.. I wanted to tell you." He happily accepted Derek's arms around him. He liked it, it was nice and warm.

"Derek NO!"

The sun disappeared and Stiles gasped in pain. He looked down and saw his legs become fins again. This could NOT be happening! Boyd turned back into Deucalion.

"you're too late! You're too late!" Deucalion grabbed stiles and moved to the border of the ship, Stiles wriggling to get out.. "So long, loverboy!"

"Stiles!"

Derek tried to get to them but he was too late, Deucalion had jumped in the water, dragging Stiles with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**C18**

Stiles' pants had ripped when he got his tail back but his shirt and jacket were still on. At least something to remember he thought but faith had something different in mind as the eels ripped them off, leaving nothing for him to keep from his trip on the lands above.

"Poor little prince. It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to-"

"Deucalion, STOP!"

The king stood in front of Deucalion with Deaton next to him.

"Why, king John. Ha ha ha. How ARE you?"

"Let him go."

"Not a chance, John! He's mine now. WE made a deal."

He showed the contract Stiles had signed.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-"

King john pointed his trident at the contract and tried to destroy it, to no avail.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely UNBREAKABLE, even for YOU. Of course," he swam around king John while Aidan and Ethan held Stiles captive. "I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. BUT, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better…"

Above the surface Derek had jumped into a rowing boat. Peter stood on the ship.

"Derek! What are you doing?"

"Pete. I lost him once, I'm not going to lose him again."

He rowed to where he'd seen Stiles' last. Down below John looked furious and Deucalion had a HUUUGE creepy smile on his face.

"Now, do we have a deal?"

The king sighed and signed a contract.

"Ha! It's done then!"

the eels let Stiles' go and the king was surrounded by light, turning into.. some sort of seaweed?

"Oh… oh no…!"

"Oh your majesty…"

"Dad…?"

Stiles whined as he saw what had happened to his father. Deaton couldn't help but gasp as the king couldn't do anything but move and look at what happened around. In his boat Derek saw bright light coming and took a harpoon. He dove into the water, as Deucalion took the kings crown and the trident.

"At last, it's mine. Ho, Ho…"

"You- You monster!"

Stiles was furious! No one could harm his father! He wouldn't let them! Deucalion only looked down at him with disgust in his eyes.

"Don't fool with me, you little brat. Contract or no-AAAH!"

While he was talking, Deucalion had been hit by Derek's harpoon.

"Why you little troll!"

"Derek! Derek, look out!"

"After him!"

Deucalion barely finished his sentence when Aidan and Ethan swam after Derek. Who reached his boat, gasping for air, but was pulled down by the eels. He was held under water, trashing because he needed air.

"Come on…!" Deaton and Scott tried to help him.

The eels let go but Derek barely noticed before he tried to swim back up. Deucalion pointed the king's trident at him and turned to stiles.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." He shot but Stiles flew at him making him his the eels. "Babies! My poor little poopsies!" he cared more about them then thought.

Stiles took the change to race to the surface, not noticing Deucalion growing underneath the surface.

"Derek, you've got to get away from here."

"No, I won't leave you." He laced his fingers with Stiles' for a moment.

He got thrown in the water and they were separated as Deucalion, now dramatically big, raised out the ocean.

"You pitiful, insignificant fool!"

"Look out!" Derek yelled at Stiles, Deucalion's anger pointed at him (Stiles).

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!"

He created a whirlpool and raised some shipwrecks. Derek got on board of one of ships but Stiles fell to the bottom of it.

"Derek!" he was scared, really scared, as Deucalion tried to blast him, only barely escaping.

Deucalion laughed wickedly.

"So much for true love!"

Derek, who still remained calm for some reason, steered the ship right at him. The front of the ship impaled her and Deucalion died, horribly with awful noises and cries. The crown and trident fell down to king John and he got back to normal. The ocean calmed down but Derek was taken by the waves, back to the shore and he collapsed, after he howled.


	19. Chapter 19

**C19**

The next morning Derek laid on the beach, still a bit out of it. Stiles sat on a rock watching him. The King and Deaton looked at the scene from a bit further.

"He really does love him, doesn't he, Deaton?"

"Well… it's like I always say, your majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives."

"You… Always say that?" the kings sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what's that, your majesty?"

"How much I'm going to miss him."

He let this trident touch the water and a big line of light went straight to where Stiles' tail touched the water. Stiles, who was staring at Derek, felt something tingle at his fins and looked down. His eyes widened and then stood in the water, on LEGS. He had legs! And this time he was wearing clothes.

"mmm…" Derek was waking up.

Stiles turned to the beach when he saw movement in the corner in his eye. Derek was leaning on his elbow and blocking the sun with his other arm, then noticed Stiles. With legs. Stiles walked towards him, a huuuuge grin plastered on his face. When Stiles was within reach and stood steadily on his legs, Derek grabbed him and kissed him. The kiss started sweet and innocent but soon started to get heated. First thing the next day the wedding ship left to the open sea. THE END.


End file.
